That's what friends are for
by Irkutsk
Summary: Mei, Symmetra and Mercy are alone at Overwatch HQ, when Talon attacks. Please read and review! This is just me practicing and putting it on the internet so I can get better. Please, be gentle.


She rolled out of bed, yawning and stretching before tying her hair up in its usual ponytail. Angela Ziegler, codename Mercy, walked out of her private quarters and across the unusually quiet base, making her way to the cafeteria. "Good morning!" a cheery voice called from behind her. Angela turned around to reply. "Good morning, Mei. Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. And I'm all set for a yummy breakfast!"

"Ah, me too. Let's walk together." Angela smiled and took Mei's arm in hers, and they walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria. Upon opening the doors, they discovered it to be empty, save for one figure seated at one of the tables in the middle of the room. "Good morning, Satya!" Mei called, waving and smiling.

"Good morning, you two. I trust you rested well, Mei, given your cheery mood," Symmetra noted. She had a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Mei is always cheery, Satya! May we sit with you?" Angela asked, chuckling a little.

"Of course, Angela. I am delighted to have company." Satya smiled and pulled out two chairs, then went back to eating her breakfast. Mei and Angela got some pancakes of their own and returned to the table.

"Wow, these are really good!" Mei exclaimed, with her mouth full. "Who made them?"

"Reinhardt. He really enjoys cooking," Satya said, taking another bite.

"Where is Reinhardt, anyway?" Angela wondered aloud. "I thought today was supposed to be his day off."

"He had to go with the rest of the team, his expertise was needed since you couldn't be there."

"Oh, yeah! Angela, weren't you supposed to go on a mission today? What happened?" Mei asked, in between bites.

"Last time I went my Valkyrie suit took some heavy damage. I needed to take today to repair it."

Mei didn't respond. She was staring up at the ceiling.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, quietly.

Satya and Angela both stopped what they were doing and listened.

"It sounds like footsteps," Satya remarked. "But why would somebody be on the roof?"

"Maybe they're doing repairs up there?" Mei said, mostly to herself.

"Want to go check?" Angela said, excited.

They all agreed to go see what it was. Silently, they exited the cafeteria through the back. Looking around, Angela saw a ladder leading up to the roof. She pointed to it.

"Aha!" Mei exclaimed, prompting the others to immediately shush her. She smiled and shrugged.

Satya whispered, "Who will go up and see?"

"I'll do it," Angela said quietly. She grabbed onto the ladder and started climbing. When she had almost reached the top, she peeked over the ledge just enough to see a tall, feminine figure, with a long ponytail and a... Sniper rifle. Angela gasped and retreated when she realized who it was.

"I am in position. Looks like nobody is home," Widowmaker said into her earpiece. She laughed. "This is going to be much easier than we

thought."

Angela climbed down the ladder, as quickly as she could. When she reached the bottom, she couldn't contain her frantic excitement.

"Widowmaker!" She whispered, rather loudly. "And it sounds like she's not alone!"

Satya and Mei's eyes widened. "We must contact the others at once!" Satya whispered, urgently.

Mei nodded. "If Talon is here," she whispered, "They must have a plan! An evil plan!"

"... Yes, Mei. You are probably correct," Satya remarked, sarcastically.

Angela's eyes widened. "Winston told me that before the recall, Reaper attacked his base and tried to do something to Athena. Talon must be trying again!"

"And without the team here, there's no-one but us to stop them!" Mei said.

"But we don't know how many there are. Or where they are," Satya reminded her. "We could be completely outnumbered! And currently, I am the only one armed." She held up her mechanical arm as she said this. "Excuse the pun."

 **This is basically me practicing writing. I do plan to work on it slowly, adding on to it as time progresses.**

 **Also I really want pancakes, that's why I used the word pancakes so much.**

 **I'm going to bed now. Goodnight.**


End file.
